Bloodmyst Isle
Bloodmyst Isle is a level 10-20 zone, colonized by the draenei. It is one of the Azuremyst Isles, and is located north of Azuremyst Isle, the draenei level 1-10 starting area. The island is filled with glowing red crystals and the air itself has a crimson tinge, which is why the island got its name. The island features woods of pine trees and has a ominous, demonic feel to it. GamesRadar Interview. Characteristics |} History Bloodmyst Isle has little historical information related to it. Once known as Silvergale when the Draenei first landed and was once as beautiful as the Azuremyst Isle. The island was corrupted by bloodred crystals from the Draenei's dimensional ship, Exodar. Blood-like liquid seeps from many of the crystals into the ground. The corruption from the liquid caused creatures and plants to become irradiated. The air was polluted with red-tinted mist from the red liquid. Due to the corruption the island was renamed "Bloodmyst". The island has for a long time lain out of view from central Kalimdor, and has largely been left to itself by the neighboring tauren and night elves. When the Exodar crashed on the nearby Azuremyst Isle, several large pieces of the dimensional ship fell on Bloodmyst. These pieces are now used both by the draenei and by other creatures as a form of shelter. Several giant creatures can be found on Bloodmyst Isle. The northwest of Bloodmyst isle is home to a huge spider called Zarakh, its spawn grown to unnatural sizes due to contamination by the spaceship debris. Near the Vector Coil, Blood Elves have set up camp to control its energies and use it to empower their secret leader. Heroes of the Draenei are called upon to bring her down. A smaller island off the coast to the northeast, called Wyrmscar Island, is now home to (the ghost of) a dragon called Razormaw. Geography Maps Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Blood Watch * Exodar, Azuremyst Isle Regions Adjacent to Bloodmyst Isle |} Notable Characters See List of Bloodmyst Isle NPCs. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Bears * Blood Elves * Frenzies * Furbolgs * Golems * Lashers * Moths * Naga * Ravagers * Satyrs * Spiders * Treants Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Bloodmyst Isle is the only teens zone in WoW that isn't located directly on one of the two continents. * Bloodmyst Isle has at least a couple references to Star Wars. The flight master at Blood Watch is named Laando and there is a quest called The Kessel Run. It may be an homage zone to the films, much like Un'Goro is an homage to classic nintendo. Category:Burning Crusade Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Bloodmyst Isle Category:Draenei territories Category:Islands